


Back Home

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, both are above 18!, seriously who lets a preteen working in a lab about dimensions, theres no way gwen is younger than 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: When Gwen Stacy is thrown back into her dimension, she had only one goal. Get back home to Mary Jane.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS CONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO ADULT WOMEN. Before anyone goes after me, I'm using the ages of the comics, not the movie. In the comics, Gwen is stated to be 19.

You would think that going through a wormhole to another dimension would have prepared you for going through another one to get back to your own. Nope.

Gwen felt the atoms of her body come apart and slam back together as she was flung through literal space and time. It felt more than pure agony. It was like every piece of her was where it belonged and simultaneously all over the place. It was confusing and terrifying and most of all excruciating.

Still, it was over as soon as it began, although Gwen wasn't sure if that was because the process of going from one dimension to the next was instantaneous or if she was in too much agony to recognize time. She was flung back to New York, _her_ New York, and barely managed to shoot some webbing in between two buildings to catch her as she flew through the open air. She landed disgracefully into her webbing, the wind was knocked out of her at the impact. Gwen struggled to gain the breath she lost as her eyes whirled around to see if anyone had seen her enter through the wormhole. When she saw no one gawking at her, Gwen slumped into the webbing.

“Fuck,” she groaned. She felt guilt build in her belly as the weight of her actions took root. She left Miles and Peter alone to fight that huge bastard. She didn't doubt they could win but it still made her feel terrible at having to leave them to the fight without backup. The rational side of her brain knew that Gwen didn't have much choice in the matter. If she stayed a minute longer, she would have most likely died a very painful death. Gwen rolled onto her back to look at the stars. She hoped that Miles gave that fucker a good punch for her.

“I'm home,” Gwen whispered to the sky. She felt tears prick at her eyes at the realization but she forced them away. She shook her head and regained her composure after a few shaky breaths. Gwen shot a rope of web to the edge of the roof and jumped off her web to fly through the sky once more. Gwen took in her surroundings and after a minute of looking around, she figured out where exactly she was. She ignored the pointing bystanders and the flashes of light from cell phones as she swung from building to building. She needed to get home as soon as possible. She had been away for far too long.

It took almost ten minutes for Gwen to swing into a random alley that no one was using. It was one of the many areas that Gwen used to change from her suit into civilian clothing. She found the stashed backpack behind some trashcans and quickly dug into the main pocket. She had to push aside the med kit to reach the clothing. Once she had changed back into civilian clothing, Gwen raced out of the alley to the nearest bus station with the backpack slung on her shoulder. She waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. She wished she had thought to stash a cellphone with the clothing but it was too expensive to buy so many disposable phones.

Finally, the bus arrived and Gwen sat in the back row after paying the bus driver, her foot tapping on the ground as she stared outside her window. So many things were similar to her dimension and Miles'. She passed the time wondering how different things would be if she had landed in one of the other Spider-people's dimensions. Gwen shuddered at the idea of being in Spider Ham's dimension.

Gwen hopped off the bus once it stopped near her apartment, fighting to not sprint home. She kept a fast walk, her eyes flashing to every stranger's face. None of them seemed to think anything was amiss with her and they all went about their day.

She entered the apartment complex and couldn't keep her cool anymore. She ran to the elevator and jabbed at the button. She continued to press it every few seconds, watching the numbers too slowly decrease as the elevator made its way to the lobby. Gwen would grit her teeth every time the number stalled, meaning that some jackass was using the elevator before it got to the lobby.

Eventually, the elevator arrived and a surge of people walked off. Gwen squeezed in between the last two, earning disapproving looks and even a grumble. She couldn't care less. She pressed the button to her floor and almost cursed herself for picking one of the better apartments that were higher up in the building. Luckily no one else seemed to want to use the elevator and she went straight to her floor.

Gwen bolted out of the elevator before it could fully open, nearly crashing into an elderly looking man. She apologized even as she was running away and the old man was shaking his cane at her.

When Gwen arrived at her apartment, she dug into her pants to find the right keys. She shoved the door open after unlocking it and looked around the apartment, searching for someone.

Mary Jane jumped at the sound of the door slamming into the wall and poked her head out from the kitchen to see Gwen panting and her eyes wild. “Gwen? What's wrong?”

It was like all of the air had been forced out of her lungs at the sound of Mary Jane's voice. Gwen hurried over to the woman and without saying anything, pulled her close. She kissed her with everything she had and felt the other woman give a confused groan as she responded. It was only when she needed to breathe that Gwen pulled back. But once she gasped in a breath, she went back to kissing Mary Jane, this time parting her lips and slipped her tongue inside Mary Jane's mouth.

Mary Jane pushed on Gwen's shoulders slightly and the woman let up. “What has gotten into you?” She had never seen Gwen so affectionate. Or perhaps desperate was the better word. The woman was usually more nonchalant about everything, except maybe when it came to Mary Jane. Her eyes glanced up and she gasped at the sight of Gwen's hair. “What happened to your hair?”

Gwen shook her head. “How long?” she asked instead of answering any of Mary Jane's questions.

“What?” Gwen was starting to really worry Mary Jane.

“How long?” Gwen repeated, her voice cracking a little. The tears were stinging her eyes again but this time she couldn't push all of them back. A few leaked out. Gwen pulled Mary Jane closer and buried her face into her hair to hide her crying. _The other Mary Jane used strawberry perfume too_ , Gwen realized suddenly. _Did her Peter tell her the scent fit her like I did?_ “How long was I gone? Two weeks?” Gwen had no idea how time worked in between dimensions. As far she could tell, she was the only one sent back in time when she went to Miles' dimension.

“Two weeks?” Mary Jane repeated incredulously. She reached up and cupped the back of Gwen's head. She felt the other woman shudder and wetness on the side of her neck but didn't comment on it. “Gwen, you went to fight Doc Oc only a few hours ago.” Mary Jane turned her head to nuzzle at Gwen's cheek. It was strange to not feel hair tickle her nose. “Did something happen to you?” The question wasn't necessary anymore, but she wanted to know what exactly happened during those few hours.

Gwen shook her head as she swallowed the lump down her throat. “Later,” she whispered. “After, I'll tell you everything. I just, I need.” She didn't finish the sentence. She picked up Mary Jane and held her securely as the other woman gave a short shout of surprise. Gwen carried them to their bedroom and carefully laid Mary Jane on the mussed up covers. She looked down at her other half and cupped Mary Jane's face. It scared her how uncanny the Mary Jane from Miles' dimension looked like hers. They would have been identical twins at first glance. Gwen let her hand move down from Mary Jane's cheek and then back up under her shirt. She could feel the warm skin that she touched hundreds of times before. She could feel Mary Jane arch her back reflexively so Gwen had more to touch. “I need to know you're really here,” Gwen murmured, watching as more skin was revealed as her hand traveled upwards. “That you're really you.”

Mary Jane inhaled sharply as she felt Gwen's fingers go under the cup of her bra to cup her breast gently. At once the fingers were playing with her nipple and it grew hard as she sighed in delight. Mary Jane didn't know what to make of Gwen's words but one look at her lover's face and she knew that Gwen needed this. She noticed the furrowed brows that told that Gwen had all her attention on her body, almost like she was a new specimen to be studied and memorized.

Gwen licked her lips as Mary Jane leaned up to pull her shirt over her head. Before it was fully off, Gwen reached around the other woman's back to unclip her bra. She pulled back to look at Mary Jane closely. _There._ Gwen reached out to brush the pad of her thumb across a scar that marred Mary Jane's chest right above her left breast. It was a small and thin scar, easily missed by anyone who didn't already know of its existence. But Gwen could never forget about that tiny scar. It was where the Peter Park of her dimension had tried to rake his claws into Mary Jane. Gwen just barely pulled her back with her web. _This is how I know she's my Mary Jane._

Gwen leaned down to kiss that little scar. She felt the body under her twitch and could hear air being caught in Mary Jane's throat. Gwen glanced up as she kissed the spot again, grabbing Mary Jane's waist and tracing small circles with her thumbs. Her blue eyes happened to wander over to a picture frame of the couple on their nightstand. Mary Jane had her chin resting on Gwen's head and Gwen had tried to make a disgruntled face but anyone could see the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. They looked so happy and so in love.

“Gwen?” Mary Jane could feel Gwen drifting away into her own mind. She turned her head to follow her lover's eyes and smiled fondly at their photo. When she turned back to look at Gwen, she was shock to see fear and tears back in her eyes. “Tigress?”

“Tell me that you love me,” Gwen said. She hated the desperation in her voice and especially the tears but she had to know. “Tell me that we won't ever be apart.”

“What is going on?” Mary Jane couldn't make sense of this rollercoaster of emotions her lover was going through.

“Just say the words.” Gwen couldn't hold back the tears that leaked out of her eyes or the shuddering breath. At once she was pulled into a protective hug and it only made her sobbing louder. Gwen could never keep the stoic face when it was just her and Mary Jane. Gwen held Mary Jane tightly as she fought to keep the tears at bay without success. “Please, Mary Jane.”

Mary Jane rubbed Gwen's back soothingly as she let the other woman cry herself out. “I love you,” she whispered into Gwen's hair. She felt the body in her arms tense and Mary Jane was quick to press a kiss into the blonde locks. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here for you.” She waited until the sobs became sniffling before she gently tucked a finger under Gwen's chin to make the other woman meet her eyes. “Now please, tell me what is going on? You're starting to really scare me, Tigress. I want to help in any way I can.”

Gwen glanced away and took a deep breath. “It's a long story.” Mary Jane only nodded, not backing down. Gwen held Mary Jane even tighter and began her tale since her fight with their Doc Oc, being ripped away from their dimension and flung into a new one with a new Spiderman. She explained each dimension's superhero and how they had similar histories. Gwen talked about fighting Miles' Doc Oc named Liv and Kingpin and finally going through another wormhole to get back to her dimension. When she finished her story, she looked at Mary Jane. She could see her lover trying to piece the information together that Gwen had given her and understand it.

“You thought you were gone for two weeks? Is that why you're so upset?” Mary Jane asked.

Gwen bit her lip and shook her head. “No. I- one of the other Peter Parkers were there. He lost his Mary Jane and I'm terrified that it's going to happen to us.” Gwen gripped the covers under her, using them to ground herself. “He said that everything was wonderful at first but then it just fell apart and he didn't say why.” Gwen couldn't meet Mary Jane's eyes as she whispered, “What if it was because he was Spiderman? What if me being Spiderwoman will come between us?”

Gwen may have said more but her lips were captured by Mary Jane's. They held onto one another tightly as the kiss continued. It started out as a comforting kiss but soon Gwen pressed more firmly against Mary Jane and deepened the kiss with a groan. She took Mary Jane's lower lip in between her own and bit softly down, feeling her stomach clench when Mary Jane gave a gasp of pleasure.

“That won't happen,” Mary Jane whispered when Gwen let go of the lip in favor of kissing and marking Mary Jane's neck. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as she tilted her head back “I'm here, Tigress. I'm here.”

“I love you,” Gwen said, her voice muffled by Mary Jane's neck. She left quite a few marks there and she hoped they wouldn't heal for a long time. She kissed down Mary Jane's collarbone and over her right breast, pausing to take a taught nipple into her mouth. Gwen loved the breathless sighs Mary Jane gave whenever her nipples were being played with. Soon though, the ache in between her legs was too much to ignore. Gwen pulled back to shrug off her shirt, her bra followed soon after. She was about to unbutton her pants when she felt a pair of hands grab her wrists and wrench them off. Her spidey sense tingled only for a moment before Mary Jane flipped them over so she was on the bottom and Mary Jane was sitting on her hips, grinning down at her.

“Fuck,” Gwen groaned at the sight. She rocked her hips upward on instinct and Mary Jane laughed softly.

“I think I'll be on top tonight,” Mary Jane said teasingly. It was rare when Gwen was bottoming but tonight Mary Jane sensed that her lover needed it. She leaned down to capture Gwen's lips, quickly moving down the bed so she could kiss down her lover's body. She took a nipple into her mouth and toyed with the piercing with her tongue. Gwen moaned and ran her hands down Mary Jane's back, using her nails to leave dark red scratches. Mary Jane hummed at the sting and then burning sensation, switching nipples as she pushed her knee up against Gwen's sex. At once, she felt Gwen rock into it, seeking any friction that the knee could provide.

Soon though, it wasn't enough. Gwen panted as she looked down to meet Mary Jane's eyes. “Mary Jane, I want,” she halted as she bit her lip. She could feel her cheeks warm up as she struggled to get the words out.

“Say it,” Mary Jane said, her voice hard with authority and hoarse with want. “I want to hear you say it.” She emphasized her point by pushing her knee harder against Gwen's sex to the point of it just starting to hurt.

“Holy shit,” Gwen gasped, closing her eyes to enjoy the rough treatment. “I want _you_ , Mary Jane. I want you inside.” Her eyes snapped to the nightstand where their favorite toy was hidden inside the bottom drawer. “I want you to inside me.”

Mary Jane chuckled and eased off of Gwen despite the desperate whine Gwen gave her. She reached over and quickly grabbed the toy from its place. It was a gift from Gwen and they had a lot of fun with it in the past, although most of the time it was Mary Jane begging for it. Mary Jane got off the bed and looked at Gwen pointedly. “Take off my pants.”

Gwen hurried to obey. She got off of the bed and went to her knees, her fingers at once undoing the belt and flicking open the button on the jeans. When she pulled down the zipper, Gwen felt Mary Jane's fingers comb through her hair.

“I think I like this hairstyle,” Mary Jane murmured as she watched her lover pull down her jeans and underwear. “If we can, remind me to thank Miles.”

The memory that led up to her new hairdo still made Gwen frown but she couldn't feel too upset in this position. Especially not when her lover was pulling the strap on up her legs and securing it with the harness's straps. Gwen licked her lips when it was in place and grabbed the base of the dildo, looking up at Mary Jane.

“Well?” Mary Jane asked teasingly.

Gwen snaked out her tongue and ran the tip of it across the length of the toy, not breaking eye contact with Mary Jane all the while. She knew Mary Jane couldn't feel any physical pleasure at the act but it still made her stomach drop in that pleasant way when she saw Mary Jane's eyes flutter and the grip in her hair tighten so slightly. Gwen lapped at the head of the toy a few times before taking it into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment or two before she could feel Mary Jane pull on her hair as her hips rocked forward. Gwen took in a few more inches before she started to feel uncomfortable. She wrapped one hand around the base as her head bobbed up and down on the fake dick. Her other hand was busy undoing her own pants and snaking inside to relieve some of the ache in between her legs.

Mary Jane watched Gwen suck on the toy while playing with herself for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. She had to be inside Gwen and she had to be inside of her _now._ “Bed,” she said, putting as much dominance into her voice as she could muster in that moment. It must have been enough because Gwen eagerly got up and pushed down her own pants and panties before realizing she hadn't taken off her shoes yet. With a growl, Gwen kicked them off and then the rest of her clothing before climbing up onto the bed. Before she got too far away, Mary Jane grabbed her hips and pulled her back to the edge. It was a strange angle for a few moments but they were soon at the right place.

Gwen reached between them to grab the toy and guide the head into her entrance. She looked behind her shoulder so she could see Mary Jane looking down, watching Gwen's hand. Slowly, Mary Jane pushed her hips forward and Gwen groaned as she felt the toy enter her.

“Calm down, Tigress,” Mary Jane laughed as Gwen pushed back, trying to get more of the toy inside. When Gwen continued to fuck herself, Mary Jane pulled fully out. The whine she was given was incredible. She rubbed the slick from Gwen's lower lips down the length and back up slowly. “What's wrong?” she asked with a grin.

“You know what's wrong,” Gwen tried to growl back but it ended in a yelp as a hand swiftly smacked down on her right butt cheek. It burned for a few moments but Mary Jane quickly soothed it with a nice massage from the hand that wasn't stroking the dildo.

“You were saying?” Mary Jane asked innocently. She rubbed the head of the dildo along Gwen's lower lips. She was amazed at the wetness she found and felt a sense of pride at having caused it.

Gwen swallowed and forced herself to stay still as she answered, “Nothing.” She both hated and loved when Mary Jane got like this.

“Nothing?” Mary Jane asked, feigning confusion. She slipped the head of the toy inside Gwen but didn't push any farther. “I could have sworn that I heard you say for me to fuck you into the mattress.”

“Fuck,” Gwen groaned at the words. She fisted the covers and curled her toes, thinking of only staying still. “You heard right,” she said, slightly stumbling over the words as she felt the toy go inside of her another inch. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress, MJ.”

Mary Jane smiled and rocked her hips forward as she pulled Gwen's hips back. The smack of their bodies meeting was the second best thing Mary Jane heard. The first was Gwen's gasp of delight and pleasure that was mixed with the right amount of pain. Mary Jane bent over Gwen's body and nibbled on her ear. Maybe having the side of her hair shaved off wasn't so bad. “Why didn't you just tell me, Tigress?” She laid a hand on the flat of Gwen's back and pushed her lover's torso into the bed. “Remember the safe words?”

Gwen nodded as she bit her lower lip. It warmed her that even now Mary Jane was concerned about her well being. “Yellow to slow down and red to stop.”

“Good girl,” was all Mary Jane said before she started to properly fuck Gwen. She didn't bother starting out slow. Gwen had enough teasing as it was. Mary Jane listened to the breathless moans and gasps that escaped her lover as she was fucked hard. She ignored the sound of the bed creaking from the intensity of her thrusting, only listening to Gwen.

“Oh fuck, MJ!” Gwen nearly screamed. She tried to bite a knuckle to muffle her moans but Mary Jane wrenched her hand away and pulled at the arm so her torso was forced to hover over the bed. “Yes, baby, fuck me!” Gwen moaned.

“Fuck, Gwen.” Mary Jane could feel sweat start to roll down her back but it only spurred her to thrust faster. “You're such a needy slut, huh?” When Gwen shook her head weakly, Mary Jane stopped her thrusting and wrenched Gwen's head back with a handful of hair. “Don't lie to me, bitch.”

Gwen whimpered in pain and excitement at the rough treatment. She couldn't remember the last time Mary Jane had called her that during their fun. It made her so excited. Gwen didn't bother trying to stop her body from rocking back and forth on the dildo, grateful that Mary Jane didn't make her stop. “I'm a slut,” Gwen admitted softly.

The grip in her hair tightened and Mary Jane gave Gwen a harsh thrust. “Whose slut?”

“Yours, Mary Jane.” Gwen moaned happily as Mary Jane resumed her pace. She could barely get the words out as she felt her body rise quickly to her peak. “I'm your slut, MJ. I'm yours. Only yours.” The hand that was in her hair let go in favor of grabbing Gwen's other arm and pulling both back.

“Good girl,” Mary Jane purred. After a few more thrusts, Gwen's body tensed as she climaxed. “Good girl,” she repeated as she slowed her thrusts until her hips were lazily rocking. She let go of Gwen's arms and Gwen promptly slumped onto the bed. Mary Jane hugged Gwen from behind, the toy still moving inside of her. She kissed the spot in between her shoulder blades.

“Wait,” Gwen whispered. She crawled forward so the toy slipped out of her. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs.

Mary Jane smiled down and crawled up between her lover's legs. She entered Gwen and felt the other woman wrap her legs around her waist so Mary Jane couldn't pull away. Mary Jane chuckled and began to kiss Gwen's neck softly as her hands traveled up Gwen's arms so they could entwined their fingers. “You were so good,” she whispered into her lover's neck. “I love you, Gwen.”

Gwen groaned at the words, feeling herself rise higher again towards her peak. “I love you too, MJ.” Her toes curled as she felt the toy find the sweet spot inside her. “There,” Gwen moaned. “Right there.”

After a few more thrusts, Gwen bit her lower lip and whined low in her throat. Mary Jane nipped at her throat to leave a few more love bites as she helped her lover come down once more. When Gwen relaxed against the bed, Mary Jane slowly pulled out. She quickly undid the harness and placed the toy on a random spot on the bed. She rolled onto her back while she pulled Gwen to her. Mary Jane hummed softly as she felt Gwen nuzzle against her chest.

“Good?”

“Good,” Gwen murmured. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind clouded but she couldn't care. Mary Jane was so soft and warm. She could stay like this for the rest of her life. Gwen peaked up to see her lover smiling down at her. “What?”

Mary Jane chuckled and ran her fingers down Gwen's spine. “Just thinking how lucking I am.”

“I'm the lucky one,” Gwen protested. She grabbed the hand that was going and down her back and entwined their fingers. “I went off in another dimension and come back to the most wonderful woman in the world.” She kissed Mary Jane's fingers. “You were the reason why I came back. Me possibly dying was never a huge concern.” Gwen felt the fingers tighten and noticed how the corners of Mary Jane's lips twitched. “I knew I was going to get out of there alive. I'm Spiderwoman, I always get up no matter how times I get knocked down.” The grip relaxed slightly. “But not seeing you and you not knowing what happened to me? That made me scared.”

“I always know you'll come back home,” Mary Jane whispered. She could tell that Gwen was close to passing out by the way it took longer for Gwen to open her eyes when she blinked. “I never doubt my Tigress would come back to me.”

Gwen rested her head back on Mary Jane's chest. She opened her mouth to say something but a soft snore came out instead of words.

Mary Jane made herself comfortable with Gwen on top of her. She didn't have to worry about waking her lover, once Gwen fell asleep she would sleep through anything if her spidersense didn't alert her of some danger. Mary Jane looked up at the ceiling, her fingers tracing random patterns into Gwen's back. “Another dimension, huh?” she said to herself. She made a face soon after. “And I married Peter Parker.”

Gwen grumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. Mary Jane could have sworn her lover muttered something along the lines of, “My Mary Jane.” It made her smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously, did anyone else felt that they were pushing the whole "they're in middle school" way too far, especially for Gwen? Like Gwen was part of a famous band and had access to Liv's lab and appeared to be working there as a scientist. She had to have MAJOR experience and knowledge to even get in there without trouble. There's no way in my mind that she is not younger than at least 22 (although in the comics she's 19).


End file.
